The Klingons
| format = softcover | published = 1983 | publisher = FASA | pages = 64 | ISBN = }} Description :"( . . .) And though I had slain :A thousand foes less one, :The thousandth knife found my liver; :The thousandth enemy said to me, :"Now you shall die, now none shall know," :And the fool, looking down, believed this, :Not seeing, above his shoulder, the naked stars, :Each one remembering." It is an ancient Klingon belief - the naked stars remember acts of courage performed under them. Find out why, and find out hundreds of other fascinating facts about the Klingon Empire in this expansion set for STAR TREK: The Role Playing Game. More than a supplement, this set provides not only a complete creation system for Klingon player characters, but complete technological, cultural and physiological background of Klingons and their society. Klingons are among the most fascinating of STAR TREK's "villains". Now, they make fascinating player characters as well! Written by science fiction writer John M. Ford (author of the upcoming STAR TREK novel The Final Reflection) and Guy McLimore, Greg Peohlein and David Tepool of Fantasimulations Associates (designers of STAR TREK: The Role Playing Game), this expansion set extends the horizons of STAR TREK and serves as your official guide to the vast Klingon Empire. Included are a complete rules and background sourcebook and a Klingon adventure. Even if you don't play Klingon characters, you'll want this material for your Star Fleet-based campaigning. STAR TREK enthusiasts everywhere will want access to these never-before-revealed secrets of the Klingon Empire. Strap on your disruptor pistol, and be sure to watch your back! You have been selected for training as an officer in the most powerful military machine in the known galaxy. The life is hard, but the potential rewards are limitless. All you need is courage, a bit of ruthlessness, and this expansion set (plus STAR TREK: The Role Playing Game). Summary "The Klingons" was the first edition of the Klingon sourcebook for FASA's Star Trek: The Role Playing Game. References Characters Europa (myth) • Kagga • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kang • Keth epetai-Rivaki • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Kor • Korob • Spock • Sylvia • Trelane • Zeus Locations :Klinzhai • Organia • Organian Treaty Zone • Quadrant Alpha • Quadrant Beta • Quadrant Delta • Quadrant Gamma • T'Dakka • The Triangle Races and cultures :Klingon (Imperial Race, Klingon/Human fusion, Klingon/Romulan fusion) Andorian • Caitian • Edoan • Gorn • I'Iglii • Organian • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Klingon Imperial Fleet • Romulan Confederation • United Federation of Planets Other references :agonizer • agonizer booth • aqualantern • communicator • disruptor • environmental suit • food synthesizer • force field box • government • Klingonaase • Klingon/Romulan Technological Exchange Treaty • klin zha • komerex stela • komerex zha • laser scalpel • life support mask • marine hypothermia capsule • nation • Organian Peace Treaty • organic suture • pneumatic hypodermic • races and cultures • space • spacecraft • technology • thought admiral • time • universal translator • universe • war Appendices Related works * The Klingons (2nd edition) was a two-book set which contained repackaged material from this volume: ** The Klingons: Star Fleet Intelligence Manual ** The Klingons: Game Operations Manual External links * category:RPG books Category:1983 productions and publications